Take Over: Mammon
Devil Soul: Mammon (デビルソウル・マモン Debiru Sōru: Mamon) is one of the most powerful Take-Over spells. It is currently one of the most used spell and preferable battle form due to being less dangerous to utilise, unlike the Phantom King. DescriptionEdit The user acquired this form by taking over the dimensional demon Mammon. Once the spell is initialised, The user will be engulfed by his shadow while his body will begin to change. He retains his overal body shape, the only notable difference being his skin turns dark grey. His hair lengthens, transforming into a ponytail style while the ears gain pointed edges, not unlike those of the elven race. His right eye becomes covered in an eyepatch while his left eye's sclera is black with the iris in a yellow-golden color. His clothing also change. Instead of his normal clothes, he now wears a black kimono consisting of a black robe and pants with golden flame-like trimmings at the edges, two a golden colored straps ties to his waist with white socks and black combat boots. On his head he wears a western style hat, black scarf around his neck and finger-less black gloves for his hands. AbilitiesEdit Requip: Evil Fencer (換装: 悪し剣豪 Kansō: Ashi Kengō): What makes this form so special is not that it grants its user any form of physical augmentations, but of the exclusive control over spacial magic in the form of Requip. He can summon all types of weaponry, although his preferred is the sword, from any part of his body, literary making him one giant storage vault. As his experience in using this ability progressed, The user had eventually created a new and unique fighting style that incorporates his own sword style with the ability to procure his weapons from anywhere he wishes. Aside from just his own body, he can now even summon them from the ground, from a distance and even from an enemy, if he can make the necessary contact. Within his body there are hundreds of different weapons, each specially crafted for him by Soul Cartel. *'Single Blade' (一刀 Ittō): The user begins a battle by drawing a weapon from his body. It is an eccentrically crafted o-katana with a curved blade and a flame like design on it. The guard is a white skull with four horns that portrude from the side of its head, curving slightly; there is also a fifth horn coming out from its forhead. It's eyes are round with three cracks-like tattoos coming downwards from its eyes. The handle is slightly longer than that of an average katana, half of it is white and when touched feels like a bone, while the other half is made from black and red silk, kneaded together like a web. When The Userpulls the blade, due to the spacial dsiplacement that occurs in the area of his hands and the arc motion he makes, the blade itself curves in an extreme manner, before returning to normal. The weapon is of the finest quality, as anything made from Soul Cartel. Suitably, it's power and sharpness when used by The User is equally as impressive. He can easily, even infusing magic within it, slash through some of the toughest materials made. :*'Ittou Senkou' (いっとうせんこう Single Blade: Flash): A basic technique. He simply slashes his blade in a Iaido style. :*'Ittou Shinkou Senkou' (いっとうしんこうせんこう Single Blade: Rising Flash) : A rising sword slash too fast to be seen by normal eyes. *'Devil Style'(いじんりゅ (愚行権) Ijinryu(Debiru Sutairu)): Dante's self-styled Sword Magic that uses raw condensed magic to launch devastating attacks. :*'Devil Style Soul Burial' (いじんりゅ魂葬 Ijinryu Konsō): A single blade attack that begins by condensing magic at the blade and then launching it in a forward slash at the opponent. It take the shape of a head of a monster. Strength depends on magic being used. *'Nittou' (にっとう Two Blades): Basically, Dante pulling a second blade from his body. :*'Devil Style Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave' (いじんりゅ 冥道斬月波, Ijinryu Meidō Zangetsuha): Condensing magic into two blades he fires it a circular wave pattern cutting everything around him. *'Mugentou' (むげんとう Infinite Blades): The User can theoretically take out as many swords as he wants from Mammon. However, realistically he can only take out 10 at a time. :*'Devil Style Swordplay- Crimson Flying Locusts' いじんりゅ 剣劇べにひこ Ijinryu Kengeki- Benihiko): A very powerful technique. It works by The User summoning as many swords as he can at the same time and attacking the enemy. The User had worked out how to move several of those katanas in several different directions to confuse and make sure the enemy cannot escape. :*'Devil Style Swordplay- Immeasurable' (いじんりゅ 剣劇無量 Ijinryu Kengeki- Muryou): Dante's currently strongest technique. Ten very powerful and very large katanas that were specially made are hidden inside his body. By using the full power of Mammon, he can release all of these swords at the same time in a speeding slash that reduces the enemy to dust.